Explorers of the Ukno(va)wn
by Sir Peter of Fanfiction
Summary: Join Nate on a possible Massacre of possibly Lovable Pokemon Lives so he can be the champ, and do other stuff on the side like, Fight team plasma with his best Friend Hugh, star in Movies with his second best friend Rosa ect (Black 2 Nuzlocke Fanfic)


AN: hey how are you readers you are on Fanfiction specifically S.P.O.F's (best acronym for a name ever) Nuzlocke story just so you know the nicknames of my pokemon will be explained in the Authors Note at the end, I hope ya like the story

"NATE COME HERE!" my mother's voice runs through the house and into my ears I walk (don't have running shoes *frown) to the living room where my mother is she walks up to me and smiles "Nate have you ever heard of professor Juniper?" she asks me I pull a face "she is only like the most well-known pokemon professor in the Unova Region" mum also shared some old memories with me "Good know as you know we were good friends back I the day" she smiles, Possibly looking back at old memories she snaps back into reality "anyways she called and asked if you wanted to help with something called a pokedex" my eyes widened and a smile forms on my face, my mother had a pokedex and completed it when she lived in Hoenn, but I am getting off track the point is Pokedex only means one thing.

"Do I get a pokemon?" I ask my mother to which she smiles and nods "you also get a Poketrans" she adds I Jump with joy a poketrans is an item the allows you to talk to pokemon "where is she?" I ask, knowing where something is important "Aurea said to look for a Woman wearing a big green hat" she says, I frown "that's it?" I ask "no location" she nods as I groan, I actually have to go look for this person "well if you exuse me I have a woman in a big green hat to find" I say walking out the door and see my friend Hugh and his little sister Josephine "Hey Nate" he says walking up to me "you got your pokemon yet it's getting boring with no other trainers here" he says "well I am looking for someone with the three starters" I say a smile forms on Hugh face "well good lets go find this mystery person "hey Guys" a girl (the female counterpart but has straight hair instead of those Donut things and no hat) walks up "Nate got a Pokemon yet" she says Jokingly "actually Rosa we were about to go look for a girl that is going to give him his starter" Hugh says "thanks Hugh I could not tell her myself" I say Sarcastically "now if you guys excuse me I have a woman in a big green hat to find" I say leaving "no if I was knew here where would I go?" I ask myself, I snap my Fingers "of course what we are known for I walk to the outlook and there looking at the View was the woman in the big green hat as a walk to her Various thoughts pop into my head _what if she isn't the person I think she is?, what if I do something wrong and she says no? _and most importantly _which starter will I choose?_

Only one way to answer all those unanswered questions I tap her on the shoulder "yes" she asks "can I please have a starter?" I ask "please" I add "umm" she starts "who are you?" she asks "oh sorry I am Nate" I say, her eyes enlighten "oh you are the person who I am meant to give a starter to" she says smiling "hence me asking" I add "okay then I am Bianca and as for the starter well…" she says get out a case out of her purse (or were ever she was keeping the container) "pick your starter" she says pulling out three pokeball, it is a tough decision _okay _I say in my mind _let's think of the advantages if we choose Tepig I will possibly have an Emboar which is a fire fighting type and I would have an advantage over Hugh's Snivy but would have a hard time beating Rosa's Tepig _then I realised something _if Hugh has a Snivy, and Rosa has a tepig then I have one choice._

"I would like an Oshawott please" I say grabbing Oshawott "I think I will call you Nezume(1)" I say as he climbs onto my shoulder" "Osha" he says "oh, you also get this poketrans" she says giving me the poketrans (if you want to know what it looks like it looks like one of those awesome little ear piece thingies) "awesome" I say putting it on I then look at Nezume "hey buddy" I say to him "you are going to be my partner, okay" I say to him "Okay" he says back _Oh my god it actually works _I think to myself "do you want me to show you how to catch pokemon?" Bianca asks me "nah" I say "I saw this thing on T.V" I explain "okay then" she says "have a safe journey" she tells me "I will" I answer

Nezume is a character from a book series I am reading it is called Samurai kids the first book is called White crane please check it out it is an amazing book

Heres a quick preview of the next chapter

We see Nate in front of a shaking pokeball it stop shaking and he starts to smile


End file.
